


The tavern of redemption

by Noire12



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dread Wolf take you - Fandom, Tevinter Nights - Fandom
Genre: Dread Wolf take you, F/M, Lavellan/Solas - Freeform, Solavellan, solas/lavellan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noire12/pseuds/Noire12
Summary: Elluin Lavellan eagerly awaits news from her friend, Charter. But soon, she will learn an unexpected truth. Once more, the strength of their bond will be tested.Will she crumble under the weight of the facts or their love will endure?Set after the events of the short story "Dread Wolf take you" from Tevinter Nights.
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas, Lavellan & Solas, Solas/Lavellan, lavellan x solas, solas x lavellan, solavellan - Relationship
Comments: 13
Kudos: 23





	The tavern of redemption

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there. 
> 
> My friends from the DA discord finally convinced me to post my writing. This is the first time I wrote something for a fandom and I'm a beginner this whole writing business. I got some strong emotions after reading TN and this was my way to cope, haha. 
> 
> Also, English isn't my native language so I apologize for any mistakes. 
> 
> Enjoy and thank you for reading this. 
> 
> (Elluin Lavellan is my OC. I love her so much!)

The rain poured down, with no signs of stopping. The streets flooded, forcing the people to run for shelter, searching for a warm, dry place, away from the fury of the angry weather.

The tavern burst with drunk people and the stench of damp shoes and wet hair floated around, mixing with the aroma of cheap, old ale. The scent of home for some. The essence of being in an unknown place for Elluin. She spent too much time in this tavern, watching the patrons, waiting for a sign. But the signal came, and now she expected the results.

Elluin wanted to go in person. To listen to the informants, to get a proper assessment of the situation. The others were against it, saying it was dangerous to expose herself.

They spread the rumour she went back to her clan, got married, and expected a child. As if the Wolf could believe that. He knew her heart too well. He knew she would run and fight for this world, even if it killed her. Fen'Harel was aware she would do anything to hold him once more.

A tired sigh escaped her lips. _No!_ she thought. _Do not think about Solas. Do not think about his pleasant embrace. So much time has passed, so many things said and done. He might have forgotten you. He's a god, and you are just a Dalish. A shy, little girl who used to imagine how it would be to meet Fen'Harel asks him about the Ancestors, about Elvhenan. You are just a delusional woman._

She laughed. "I did get to meet Fen'Harel, didn't I, my Hahren? You were right. Summon Fen'Harel, and he will steal your heart." The doubt cut her deep.

She could not forget him, so she decided to look around at the people inside the tavern.

It was someone's birthday. A man bowed in front of a singing crowd, and they cheered, raising their cups in his honour. 

A faded memory crept inside her mind, uncalled for and unwanted. Skyhold a long time ago. All of them, inside the Herald's rest, the bard was singing her favourite songs. Varric was making a long speech, sprinkled with Elluin's favourite dirty jokes. Happiness filled her heart with wonder and amazement.

"How did they find out about the day of my birth?"

She turned her gaze at Solas. Noticing her eyes, he gave a small, conspicuous smile.

What a blessing it was to have him here, with everybody. Going to every companion, the thought of him telling them to surprise her was a lovely image.

"Come with me tonight", he whispered against her reddened ear, when everyone was too drunk to notice. "There is something I want to …"

_ NO! Stop! Stop this at once! How much do you want your heart to bleed? Can't you realize the situation you are in? If you let your judgment falter just for a moment, you will lose everything! Is that what you want? _

Her heart skipped a beat. It was a dangerous trail of thought, one she took many times, and now it was too late to stop it.

_ Look at those people. Can you see their happiness? Can you hear their cheers? How long until their joy will be crushed? How long until every single one of them will be dead? How much time until the Veil will come down, and each voice will shut down in fear? Until the demons come and devour everyone? _

She felt the cold sweat forming on her back. Her breath came out rough and painful.

_ If you don't harden your heart, it will be the end of it all. You're dreaming about a peaceful future, a hut in a deep forest, falling asleep, and waking up next to Solas. Shake your foolish illusions! _

She shivered. Her throat clamped in, making it impossible to swallow. She squeezed the cup with her right hand, fingers yelling for mercy.

_ He might have turned into a monster, for all you know now! So many years have passed, he might be a demon! How many people do you think he slew? How many will he slaughter?" the green, Silverite hand punished her. It was just an illusion, but every time her fears took control, the anguish of her missing arm engulfed her. _

She could not stand it anymore. How was she going to stop Solas? She was just a woman. He was a god. A god who could kill someone with a blink of an eye. A deity of the Fade, with hordes of spirits and demons under his leadership.

How was she going to defend Thedas? He possessed a vast army; she had just a handful of people. Those people were her friends, and she couldn't lose them. He could forfeit anyone. The Wolf saw she was feeble, unable to sacrifice friends.

She needed to get out of this place. The wait made her anxious. She waited for Charter, but she could stay in the rain. It could calm her.

As if by magic, Charter appeared in the tavern. Her hair was damp, sticking on the face. She looked around, trying to spot Elluin. Finally, she recognized the hooded figure of the former Inquisitor and made her way to the table.

Something was wrong, Elluin noticed. Charter's face twisted with fear. Her intelligent eyes held only anger. What was going on?

Seeing the joining patron, the serving woman made her way to attend the Elvhen, but she dismissed her with a wave of her hand. Strange, Charter wasn't trying to blend in.

Elluin stared at the woman, waiting for her report and eager to ask questions, but something paused her. Charter squeezed her eyes and took in a deep breath. What was she getting ready for?

"Inquisitor," she began, whispering and getting close to the red-haired woman. "Before I start reporting, you should order something stronger. That washed-up ale won't help you too much."

Intrigued, the former Inquisitor frowned. "Please, my friend, I have dealt with many things, as you know. Do not fear for my mind and leave no details out."

"Isn't for your mind I am afraid for," Charter replied, staring intensely into her eyes. "You should get ready."

"My dear, if you don't start talking, I might faint right now. That would complicate things for us, don't you think?" Elluin joked, but the words came out wrong.

And so, the spy talked.

Elluin knew better than to stop her. She listened quietly, squeezing the cup harder and harder. The hand Dagna made for her sent agonizing pain.

As the story went, a terrifying thought crept inside. A tea house, an Orlesian bard drinking tea, instead of wine. The invitation she received a few months ago. It cannot be.

Every piece of information terrified her. Red idol, red lyrium, Fade killing, and blood flowing.

_ Is this the legacy of Solas? Is this what you wish for, my love? _

After some minutes of taking, Charter stopped abruptly. It was clear she was in distress.

Elluin took her hand and squeezed it. "Go on, my dear; he's not here anymore."

"I asked for my life, and he granted it. I don't know why. He could have killed me with a blink of an eye, but he did not". Charter strengthened her grip on the woman's warm hands, staring at the floor.

"He claimed he is no god. Just a foolish man with an obligation. How can that be, Elluin? I don't understand it. He spoke like the Solas from Skyhold. Calm and steady, with no trace of pride or happiness in his voice. He could have killed me with a snap of his fingers, but he didn't. He knew I would come to you and tell you everything. If he doesn't want to do it, then why all this game of cat and mouse? Why the deaths? You know him better than all of us. Why?"

Elluin stared at her, bewildered. How was she supposed to answer this question? How could she explain his complexity, his mind, and his spirit? His sense of duty and his heart. The many layers he hid within him? After all, she saw just a part of him, only the gentle, affectionate side. She didn't know who Fen'Harel was. How much was a legend, and how much was the truth? He was her lover, and she was baffled indeed.

"There is more," Charter whispered. "He told me to give you a message." The woman hesitated. She knew this could break her. Learned about the love they used to share." He told me to tell you that he is...that he is sorry."

Silence.

The tavern was noisy as usual, but Elluin couldn't hear anything. She untangled her hands from the other woman's hands. She grounded herself on the chair. Her face, pure emotion. Charter thought she was trying to find a way not to cry, to bar the despair.

But for Elluin, everything made sense now. Solas' atonement was an essential piece of the crumbling puzzle. The former Inquisitor couldn't stop thinking about it. About the grief, the sorrow in his...

_ Wait! _

_ Golden, curly hair? _

Laughter.

A laugh so strong and loud, it covered all the sounds. Some patrons even turned and glared.

Elluin laughed. A laugh Charter hadn't heard since Skyhold. Since Varric and Bull were competing in their silly game of "who tells the dirtiest jokes."

Tears formed in her eyes, her hood falling because of the force of the laugh. She even clenched her stomach.

The spy watched her horrified. Did she lose her mind? Was this the end of them all? 

"Elluin, what are you doing? Everyone is staring at us. Put your hood back on; he might have spies here," she spat out.

"O-of course he has spies here," she tried to say over her laugh. "Let them see me. Let the spies watch me laugh and send him a message. Curly blond hair Solas? Jewels and flashy clothes? From all the disguises you could have got, you made yourself an Orlesian bard?"

She roared with laughter. "If I knew you loved this style so much, I would have draped myself in pink cloths and dyed my hair blonde. Maybe that would have stopped you from leaving me like a fool at that lake. I had no idea you hid your inner bard from me. Fen'Harel, the bard of the Orlesian courts."

She couldn't stop laughing. She imagined Solas unamused and fed up face and roared even more.

Charter stared at her. She had no idea what was going on in the Elvhen woman's head. She knew she had some strange parts. After all, she did fall in love with Solas.

"Are you done? Charter hissed. We need to make plans; we need to be sure if he's lying about having the idol."

"Oh, you can be sure he has it. He rarely lies, and I am certain he was frank while talking to you." Elluin said, barely breathing. "But before that, let's get something to eat. I'm so hungry. I could eat up a whole wolf."

The expression on Charter's face could freeze a whole lake. That look made Elluin snort in her cheap ale.

How foolish of a woman I was. I should be ashamed of myself. Solas, a monster? A demon? The scary bad Wolf the Dalish talk about?

She shook her head while grinning at her soup. It was nice to feel the taste of food again even if Charter gave her worried looks.

_ What demon would care about a little wisp stuck in a spoon? What kind of a monster would bother himself with Valor and Justice spirits bound by blood mages? And what trickster would try to flip his hair and fail? The Dread Wolf everybody liked to talk about wouldn't grant someone's life. _

She was wrong.

That wasn't a demon. That was Solas. Her Solas. The man who would snort and giggle. The man who set his coat on fire by mistake. The man who liked to share and talked about knowledge as though there was no tomorrow. The lover who gently took away her nightmares.The one who saved her from the fangs of the bitter cold.

Not a scheming, laughing madman. He was dangerous in his beliefs, someone who could do anything to achieve his goals. But he wasn't Corypheus. He took no pleasure in his deeds. Solas was just a tired old Elvhen who believed everything wrong in this world was his fault. 

Someone who needed a gentle arm to hold. A soft hand to steer him from making the same mistake all over again.

_I am sorry for doubting you, ma Lath. I will never make that mistake again_ , she whispered into the air.

There was no reason to lose any more time in that damp tavern. She was glad to get out. Her legs needed a good stretch.

The walk back to their base was beautiful. The rain stopped, and the sun shone. It was easier to breathe now. Her missing arm didn't hurt anymore, and the nagging, doubtful voice from her head disappeared.

Everything was clear now. They walked different paths. And one day, they will meet at the crossroads. In that instant, the world will change.

But she was sure about one thing. She was walking the Vir Atish'an. The way of peace. The way of redemption. She won't let Solas fall. She won't let their love falter. At the end of the world, only the victorious banner of love will stand proudly.

As Varric said, many times before, Elluin was a hopeless romantic. And she won't conceal it ever again. Once upon a time, someone said she had a marvellous spirit. And this was the world she needed. This world will be their home.

_ Maybe that hut in the woods wasn't such a bad idea after all….. _

  
  
  



End file.
